The Titanic Diaries
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: This story is made up of two diaries of two girls who were on the titanic. Christine, a rich-first class snob, and Era, a street urchin that stows away in Christine's trunk. With Era's help can Christine discover what is truly important? What will happen
1. Overview

THE TITANIC DIARIES

SUMMARY: This story is made up of two diaries of two girls who were on the Titanic. Christine, a rich-first class snob, and Era, a street urchin who stows away in Christine's trunk. With Era's help, can Christine let go of all she's ever learned and discover what is truly important in life? And what happens when Era falls for a first class man and Christine falls for a third class one? Will the fact that they bare a startling resemblance to each other help them make their lovers fall for them too? And what happens when Christine is mistaken for Era and their friendship is torn a part? Will it be too late for Christine to realize what is truly important? You never realize how precious something is to you until it's gone.

CREDIT: To my good friend Katie Grierson (Penny04) for writing the first chapter of the story. All others are written by myself, the one, the only, Bohemian Spitshine.

Sometime in the future I will possible be planning a website for this story. I'll be sure to keep all updated on that!

Now…ON WITH THE STORY!


	2. Chapter One Christine

THE TITANIC DIARIES

:Chapter One- Christine's First Entry:

April 10, 1912

9:40 P.M.

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry in my new diary about my journey and magnificent experience on the Titanic. It was a beautiful day outside in Southampton, England as I looked out upon the crowded streets through our car window. There were many people of all types rushing around carrying around large trunks. There were poor people, rich people and even people from other countries running around waiting to board the largest and most famous ship ever created. As we finally broke through the large crowd of people we reached our destination. Finally I could see it, the ship that would soon take me to my new home, New York. The ship was so large I could hardly control my excitement!

However, as I stepped out of the car I was nearly thrown off my feet by a group of rude, poorly dressed children accompanied by two slightly older girls with particularly malicious grins on their faces. The scary thing is one of them looked remarkably like me.

Oh yes, also Diary I have forgotten to mention two very important facts, my name is Christine Allgood and I am 16 years old; now back to my story.

My family (my mother Patricia, My sister Amelia, and my younger brother Jonah, and oh yes my very own maid Jenny!) and I all walked through the crowds of people. Jenny seemed to be struggling with my trunk so I decided to be my generous and thoughtful self by ordering her to go ahead and set my trunk down by one of the moorings.

There were so many people; we had to practically push our way through the crowd. My brother, who by the way is 14, was running around screaming, "I can't wait!" Which may not have bothered me, however he was attracting several very rude looks in our direction. As I was expecting, soon after this he got separated from my family (cough)Thankfully(cough) it was so loud outside, Diary if only you had the ears to have heard it.

After what seemed forever we reached the steps leading up to the great ship. Sadly and yet unbelievably my brother had used up the last of his tiny brains to remember to wait for us until we found him, which we did. Up the stairs we went to the top where we were greeted by a young and handsome man whom took my ticket and allowed us to pass.

"Mother this is such a beautiful ship! What a delightful choice mama!" I said, smiling at her.

My mother smiled back. "Thank you dear. It's the best I could do for my charming young children."

She gave me a loving pat on the cheek, then stopped a steward and asked where we could find our suites. The man nodded politely and took us away.

"Jenny go get my trunk for me," I said as we entered our room. oh Diary if only you could just see it! It's marvelous there are mahogany walls with gold-plated lining! It's magnificent! But I must say it is nothing like our delightful little mansion.

I watched as a group of fine young lads brought in our things. I sat on a couch and laid my head back on it's soft pillows as the ship began to set sail. I could hear the many yells of goodbye from the people on deck, but they were soon silenced by the sound of someone dragging something along the floor. It turned out to be Jenny, and she was scraping the wood off my trunk!

"Jenny, don't do that you're ruining my trunk! Mother, Jenny's ruining my trunk!" I yelled, sitting up on the couch.

Jenny gave me one of her mean looks. I never know why she does that, I always her so kindly and SHE was the one ruining my trunk!

"Ma'am, please, it seems to be much heavier before, maybe you would know if you had been the one carrying this thing around all day!" Jenny snapped.

Now that was surprising! "Excuse me! How dare you treat me like that! I'm telling mother, and she'll take your pay away for this entire week!" I glared at her. She dropped the trunk in front of me and briskly walked back out of the room. It was then I began to get frightened

The scary thing about that was that the trunk had made a small yelp as it was dropped. I stared at it, watching it closely to see if it would move. Gazing at it, daring it to make a sound again, I finally figured it out. My mind was playing tricks on me!

Then Mother walked in with her usual grin and her eyes glowing. "Dear, please unpack your clothes so we may go to tea."

I smiled my usual smile and proceeded to do what my mother had asked me to. I knelt down on my hands and knees then began to unlock the trunk.

"Honey dear, please help me decide where to hang all of these paintings!" I heard my mother call from the next room. "Yes mother!" I got off my knees and left the room to help my mother with the paintings. Painting after painting was hung by our servants until there was nothing more left to hang.

It was time to dress for tea. So off I went...suddenly, I heard a thump. I turned around and looked at the trunk; it had made a noise! I must admit, I was rather frightened. I slowly approached the trunk and kneeled down in front of it. Cautiously I put my hands on the lid and opened it. There was nothing there but my clothes.

I was very relieved and began taking my clothes out of the trunk. First I pulled out my pure silk skirt and one of my many blouses with pearl buttons. But wait a minute…one of them was missing. That Jenny, I knew she'd ruin something! I had just reached down to pull out more clothing when I felt something in my hand that seemed silky and greasy. I pulled it and it screamed at me, so of course like any young English girl would do, I screamed as well. I looked at what had shrieked at me. It appeared to be a girl... an extremely thin girl at that.

"Get your filthy bottom out of my trunk immediately!" I cried.


	3. Chapter Two Era

THE TITANIC DIARIES

:Chapter Two- Era's First Entry:

April 10, 1912

Dear Diary,

Well, diary, It's me again. Remember? It's been so long since I've written in you. In case you've forgotten, my name is Era Johnson, I'm 15 years old, and I have dark blonde hair and green eyes. I believe I once described myself to you as a no-good street rat. Well, that's still kinda true, but today this street rat's traveling in 1st class on the grandest ship in the world, the Titanic!

It's so amazing here; I've never seen anything like it! All the beauty in the world could not compare with that of the Titanic. If only you had the eyes to see, Diary.

I bet your wondering how I went from living in that cardboard box by the church on 12th Street to riding in first class. Well, remember my friend Minnie? I believe I've talked of her before. She has short black hair and brown eyes. We've been friends for a while, I met her two years ago when I got arrested for pick pocketing, or was it for drinking? Oh well, that's not what's important.

You see diary, Minnie and I had been hoping for the past year to get out of England and go to America to live with her brother in New York. One day we heard about this great ship, the Titanic, that was going to set sail on March 20, so we decided to see how much it was for a ticket. As it turns out, later that night Minnie and I were playing poker and we had bet everything we had…we lost to a two pair. So there we were, penniless and hopeless.

But that only lasted until we discovered that the Titanic's voyage was delayed until today, April 10. This gave me time to think up a plan. Naturally, being so smart, I quickly got an idea. Minnie and I would hop a train to Southampton the day before the ship was to leave. We'd stay at my old friend Blind Mike's house and the next morning we'd go down to the harbor. Once we got there, we'd find two unattended luggage trunks in which we would stowaway in until we were on the ship. Aren't I brilliant, Diary?

So here we were around 11:00, standing in front of the most luxurious ship in the world, the Titanic! Minnie and I met up with several smaller kids who had come to Southampton with the same intentions as us, to stowaway on the ship. A very rude, and very rich, snobby girl that unfortunately looked a hell of a lot like me stepped on me and practically knocked me flat on my back as Minnie and I began searching for unguarded luggage trunks. A few minutes later I discovered the perfect one. It had just been set down by one of the moorings and was left unattended. Minnie and I agreed that I would take that trunk and she would continue searching for another. I hope she found one, because I haven't seen her since. I said good bye and good luck, and then headed over to the mooring.

As casually as possible, I sat down on it and stuck my hands behind my back to fiddle with the lock. The trunk must have belonged to a wealthy person because I could tell by how uneasily it opened that the lock was made for a very fancy skeleton key.

As soon as I was sure no one was watching, I popped open the trunk and began blindly tossing most of contents off the dock. When there were just a few items left, I climbed inside and piled the clothing on top of me. I then shut the trunk. That was when I realized I wouldn't be able to breathe so I took out my pocket knife and carved a few small holes in the top and sides of the trunk to let air and light in. After being in the trunk for a few minutes, I felt myself being lifted, carried, and eventually dragged across the ground and up the boarding dock onto the Titanic!

It was very cramped and uncomfortable inside the trunk, and the person carrying it must have been weak because they were more dragging it than carrying it. Just when I was about to get bored of being in the trunk, I heard two woman squabbling to each other about the weight of the trunk. That surprised me, seeing as I rarely eat and I'm as skinny as a stick. About five minutes later I was dropped carelessly to the ground. I think I'm getting a bruise from that one.

Guessing that it might be a while until the owners of my trunk left, I began examining the clothes above me. I had hit the jackpot, diary. Skirts made of satin and silk with glorious lace trimmings, a diamond coated jewelry box, and a blouse with buttons made of pearl. Seeing that I had nothing else to do, I decided to profit from being stuck inside the trunk. I took out my pocketknife again and cut off the lace trimmings of the skirts, sticking them inside my shirt. I was just about finished picking the pearl buttons of one of the blouses when I heard the lock on the trunk click open. I held my breath, praying my finder would be some kind old lady.

To my relief, I heard footsteps walking away from my sanctuary in the trunk. Carefully, I pushed open the trunk a few inches and peered out into the room. Jackpot again. The walls were made of beautiful mahogany, the fire place was pure marble, and practically everything was plated in gold! Suddenly, I heard footsteps again, this time approaching the trunk. I dropped the lid, making an unfortunately loud thump.

I held my breath again as the trunk began to open. I was buried under several things, but I was still able to see the same rude rich girl that had bumped into me earlier today. She took out a skirt, and then a blouse. She had uncovered my face, but still hadn't noticed me. She muttered something about the missing buttons on her blouse, but didn't seem suspicious yet. She reached down and, to my utmost surprise, grabbed my hair and attempted to pull me out. I screamed as loud as I could, this girl sure had a grip! I was then greeted by her scream as she realized she was holding a person.

"How did you get in there? Get your disgusting, diseased bottom out of here!" she shrieked.


End file.
